


Something More Important

by MadQueenMeghan



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueenMeghan/pseuds/MadQueenMeghan
Summary: An armed robbery goes wrong for the FAHC when the Vagabond finds his sarcastic soulmate.





	Something More Important

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt "An armed robber demands to speak to the manager after dealing with a rather difficult cashier."

“Good afternoon ma’am, did you find everything you were looking for today?” Another day, another fake smile. I hate working the cash but of course Amanda had called out sick and the last minute and I had to cover her shift. So not only was I working a double shift, I had to spend it actually interacting with rude customers.

“Actually, no I didn’t. I spent nearly 20 minutes looking for a fucking loaf of bread!” The customer screamed in my face, seeming to have no regard for personal space or the fact her two small children were terrorizing other customers in line behind her.

“I’m so sorry about that ma’am. I hope you have a better shopping experience next time,” I said with another fake smile (that I’m sure looked more like a grimace at this point), as I finished ringing up her groceries, “That’ll be $34.87 please.” I was quick to give her her change after she handed me $35, “Have a wonderful night.” I checked the time on my phone as soon as she was gone, 11:38 pm, only 22 more minutes and I can go home. 

I turned back around to help the next customer right as a group of ridiculously dressed, heavily armed men entered the store.

“Everybody down on the fucking ground!” One dressed in a full tuxedo barked out as the few customers in the small store erupted into panicked crying and screaming and dropped to the floor. I, however simply rolled my eyes and sighed. This isn’t the first time the store has been robbed while I was working, living in Los Santos this is just something you get used to.

One in a skull mask seemed to notice my lack of compliance and stormed over to me. His voice was low as he practically growled at me, “Open the damn register.”

I leaned against the till as I sighed again, “Sorry man, can’t open the register unless you buy something,” I informed him with a smirk.

He made a noise of frustration as he gripped his gun tighter and pointed it directly at my face, “How about you open the register or I put a bullet in your brain.”

“Sorry dude, no can do. Register won’t open unless I’m making a transaction,” I crossed my arms in defiance.

“Where the fuck is your manager? Or anybody else who works here?” He asked, his voice laced with malice.

“It’s just me, boss went home half an hour ago,” And once again I was smirking.

Turning around and grunting he brought his hands up to his head as if to run them through his hair, seeming to forget that he had the mask on. I heard him let out a deep breath before he grabbed a pack of gum and slammed it down onto the counter, “Fine, I’ll take this then.”

“Did you find everything alright today?” I asked as I scanned the pack of gum and looked up to see him staring at me.

“Are you fucking kidding me? I’m robbing you! What don’t you understand about that?!”

“I’m so sorry about that, I hope your next experience with us is better. Your total is $2.12, will that be credit, debit, or cash?” I smiled, this time a genuine one at how frustrated he was getting. If I’m going to get shot I might as well have fun doing it.

“Cash,” he grunted through clenched teeth, digging around in his pocket and pulling out a few bills, “Now open the fucking register!” He demanded.

“Of course,” I said turning to the side and opening the drawer, I pulled it all the way out and set it down on the counter in front of him, before I could say another word he reached over and grabbed me by the waist, hauling me over the counter, “Hey! What the fuck dude!” I screamed.

“Shut the fuck up,” he bit out as he set me down and turned me around again, running his gloved hand over my shoulder where my soulmate mark was. A cracked crown. Before I knew what was happening he was picking me up again, throwing me over his shoulder as he shouted at his crew, “Let’s go!”

They all hurried out of the store and split up into two awaiting black SUVs. I was tossed into the back seat of one of the vehicles between skull mask and a guy in a cowboy hat.

“What the fuck is going on? Why did you make me go through all that bullshit if you didn’t even want the cash?” Panic was starting set in as I realized that yes, I had been kidnapped.

“What is she talking about,” The guy wearing a floral shirt who was driving finally piped up, “Did you not get the cash Vagabond?” My heart dropped into my stomach as I heard his name. Vagabond. The Vagabond. The man infamous for being a ruthless killer and torturer. My mouth went dry, I knew one day my smart mouth would get me into trouble, I just never thought it would be this kind of trouble.

“I didn’t get the money, I got something more important. I’ll explain at the safe house now hurry up and drive.” He mumbled next to me.

I didn’t say another word the rest of the car ride, keeping my eyes to the floor and trying not to cry. When we finally arrived at a house way up in the hills, I was pulled from the car and brought inside where skull mask took me to a room near the back of the house, shutting and locking the door behind him. I couldn’t help the tears that sipped from my eyes as he set me down on the bed. 

He froze as he pulled away and saw my teary face, “Please don’t cry, I’m not going to hurt you I promise,” he said gently, trying to calm me down but it only did the opposite. My quiet tears turned into violent sobs. He hurriedly yanked off his jacket, mask, and gloves and grabbed my hand. I stopped breathing as I felt the mark on my shoulder burn and I looked up to meet the most beautiful, piercing blue eyes I had ever seen, his black, red, and white face paint keeping me from being able to make out any other details about his face. I looked down at our joined hands and noticed the mark on his wrist. I turned our hands so I could see it better, a perfect match to my own except instead of black it had now turned a beautiful shimmering gold. I looked at my own, which had also turned gold.

“You?” I asked, looking up to meet his eyes again. He nodded and gave me a gentle smile as he reached out to brush the tears from my face. Needless to say, he was not expecting it when I brought my palm up to meet his cheek in a hard slap.

He sat quietly for a second, his hand covering where I had hit him, “Um, ow. What the hell was that for?” 

“For making me think I was going to fucking die you prick!” 

He grimaced, “Yeah okay, I deserved that. I’m sorry I just didn’t really know what to say or do and I kind of panicked. I’m not very good at this feelings thing,” he shrugged looking down at the floor.

“Yeah, I can fucking tell, you’re the Vagabond!” He winced as I shouted at him, standing up and quickly making his way to the door and leaving the room. Oh fuck, now I’m really going to die, I just yelled at the Vagabond. I sat for a minute before decided that I’m not just going to sit here and wait for certain death to return. I left the room and turned to head back to where we entered the house.

“Where are you going?” A deep, panicked voice sounded from behind me. I spun around and came face to face with the Vagabond with no mask, and no face paint to hide behind. I’m not going to lie he is definitely the most attractive man I have ever seen and once again the breath is taken from my lungs. He reached his hand out towards me, “I’m Ryan," he introduced with a nervous smile.

“I, uh, I’m Y/N,” I blushed as I shook his hand.

“It’s lovely to meet you Y/N, would you like to sit down and talk about this?” He asked gesturing to his mark.

“That depends,” I smirked.

He put on a smirk to match mine, “Depends on what?”

“You got any whiskey? I think I need a drink after tonight,” I laughed.

He grabbed my hand and shook his head despite the large smile on his face, leading me towards the kitchen, “You’re going to fit right in around here.”


End file.
